Don't say Goodbye
by feich
Summary: "Goodbye Otou-san, Oka-san. Thank you for raising us... and being our parents." The two brothers walked away as their father cried out their names, while lying in a pool of his blood. "Ken'ichi! Mamoru!"
1. Chapter 1

**Post-series fic**

**This fic is going to be light-hearted for the first few chapters. **

**Prolouge**

"I've walked into this room for years and I still haven't been used to it."

The room had large posters of Chappy the Rabbit posted on the walls and horrible sketches were strewn across the table.

"Oi, Ken'ichi! Wake up!" A tall orange haired man with violet stood at the doorway chucking a pillow at a spiky haired teen sleeping in his bed.

"What is it, Mamoru?" The dark haired teen sat up, rubbing his amber eyes.

Kurosaki Ken'ichi, 5' 6", age 16. Weight, 128 pounds; born on March 28th. Occupation: Junior Highschool Student.

The orange haired man named Mamoru scowled before replying, "You have about ten minutes to get ready for school, Oka-san will give yell at you again for being late."

Kurosaki Mamoru, 5' 11", age 18. Weight, 153 pounds; born on December 9th. Occupation: Senior Highschool Student.

Taking a look at his watch, "In fact, if you start now, you might be able to get breakfast."

Ken'ichi looked over at his clock and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_8:16_

_Oh shit!_

Quickly jumping out of his bed, Ken'ichi slammed the door in Mamoru's face before changing into his school cloths in record time.

Smirking, Mamoru casually walked out of the house. "I'm going to school now!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Alright, have a nice day!" He heard a reply, before he took off in a sprint, having no intention what so ever to deal with his brother.

"I'm going to be late!" Ken'ichi shouted as he ran down to the living room. Quickly devouring down the food, he ran out the door and yelled, "Thanks for the food, Oka-san!"

"Your welcome!"

In the kitchen, a petite woman with hair that barely reached the back of her neck was busily washing the dishes. Her violet eyes narrowed in focus as she tried to scrub away a very persistent mess of a plate.

"So the kids have left already?" She looked over to the left and saw an orange haired man, looking at her with his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I really am going to miss them when they get old enough to leave the house."

The orange haired man frowned, "Hey now, I'll miss them too. Ready for the meeting, Rukia?"

Kurosaki Rukia, 5' 2". Weight, 86 pounds; born on Janurary 14. Occupation: Fukutaicho of the 13th division

"Just give me a minute; I need to clean the dishes." Rukia said as she began scrubbing furiously.

The man smirked before putting on a coat. After a few minute, Rukia walked out with a towel drying her hands. "Took you a while." He teased her, which earned him a kick to the shins. "Ouch!" He cried out as he rubbed it, he handed Rukia a white jacket. "Here, it's going to be cold."

Taking the coat, Rukia thanked him. "Let's go, Ichigo." Rukia said as she walked out, putting on her coat as she did.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 6', age 43. Weight 151 pounds, born on July 15. Occupation: Doctor and Shinigami daiko.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Ichigo and Rukia walked over to the Urahara Shoten in a peaceful silence. When they could see the shop, they could see Urahara waving his fan above his head. Hurrying over, Ichigo and Rukia walked at a slightly faster pace.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here!" Urahara said joyfully before leading them down to his basement.

"Ohayou, Rukia, Kurosaki-kun!" The couple looked over at a busty orange haired woman running over to them and latching Rukia in a tight hug.

"…Ohayou… Orihime…" Rukia's voice was muffled out by Orihime's large chest. "…Can't… breathe…!" Rukia rasped out as she attempted to get out.

"Ah! Gomen, Rukia!" Orihime backed off and greeted Ichigo. "How is your day so far, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Just fine, how is yours Orihime?"

"Great!" After that, Ichigo tuned her out as she began rambling about her morning. It had become a routine after listening to her talk about the same thing over and over and over for six months.

"Ah so there are you three at." A raven haired, bespectacled man said as he jumped down towards them.

Ichigo looked over and smirked, "Long time no see, Ishida."

The man named Ishida pressed his hand against his glasses, "The same to you, Kurosaki."

"Yo Ichigo." A tall dark skinned man with brown hair walked over to him.

"Yo, Chad." Ichigo greeted back.

"Well then, let's get over to Soul Society. They would have a fit if we are late again." Urahara said as he opened a portal.

At the same time, Mamoru was in the hallways of Karakura High, wandering around.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru turned around and saw his brother, Ken'ichi, panting heavily, dripping wet, behind him. "So how's it going?" Mamoru said slyly as his brother give a piercing glare at him.

"You asshole… Why the hell did you trip me into a puddle?" as a drop of dirty water rolled down his chin.

"Well, for one it would have been funny, which it was. Two, it would make you late."

"Of course it'd be funny for you, since I'm on the short end of the stick. Cruel bastard…"

"What? Don't call me a cruel bastard, you rabbit obsessed moron!"

"BUNNIES! I don't like rabbits, I like bunnies! Get it right, 'Mr. I got fired for eating peanut butter'!" On a side note, Mamoru was working at a weird job one day. He brought lunch in the form of a peanut butter sandwich and the boss had a phobia over it, so poor Mamoru was fired as a result.

"At least I can get a job, you lazy ass!" Ken'ichi's first attempt at getting a job ended up destroying a house. Needless to say his parents weren't happy that time.

"At least I don't run into street signs while wearing sunglasses!"

"Rabbit-obsessed freak!"

"Blind idiot!"

"Couch potato!"

The two brothers glared at one another, before Ken'ichi spoke out again.

"First one to class wins!" Ken'ichi shouted as he tripped Mamoru before he could do anything; by kicking the back of his knee.

"That's cheating you bastard!"

Ken'ichi laughed out loud as he walked into his classroom and sat down. He overheard some girls giggling and some boys chuckling, paying no mind he thought of it as some high school gossip until he got swarmed by a dozen or so girls.

"Is it true that you like cute things?"

"You like Chappy?"

"Hey, let's go out, I have a lot of Chappy dolls!"

"Are you really obsessed with Chappy?"

"I heard you have a golden edition rare Chappy poster!"

"Let's make some cute Chappies!"

Ken'ichi was baffled by the sudden feminine swarm and the assault of private questions on his obsession with Chappy. He could feel glares at the back of his head from other males in the room, and he could hear snickers from others. He groaned as he planted his head down on the desk, and thought of two things.

This is going to be a long day.

_Mamoru you bastard, why did you have to shout?_

**Yup, Ken'ichi inherited Rukia's Chappy obsession. Kurosaki family introduction! Just so you know, there's still someone else in the family. More characters to come!**

**Kurosaki Mamoru**

**Kurosaki Ken'ichi**

**Kurosaki ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll start by saying... Yes this is late. No excuses. Nothing to do with School, terribly easy in fact. Just that I am one lazy person.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The two Kurosaki brothers walked off the school grounds in two different moods. One was standing tall, beaming with pride. The other was practically about to fall over and was hiding his face.<p>

For the day, Mamoru had a very delightful time, almost beaming with happiness the whole day, all thanks to Ken'ichi and their morning bickering. The moment right after Ken'ichi left, he was approached by a girl in the same class Ken'ichi was in. Mamoru eagerly told the truth about his brother's obsession, and the news quickly spread among other people like wildfire.

Ken'ichi being the victim of the newfound knowledge was constantly hounded by girls in each of his classes. Then he was asked out by a multitude of women ranging from freshman all the way to a teacher, and to make matters worst, males from his classes would send him piercing glares and snickers. No doubt Ken'ichi would be the center of attraction for a while.

In roughly twenty minutes, the two brothers reached their house and they entered, "Tadaima." They both said in unison. Silence...

Looking around, Mamoru couldn't find their parents.

"Looks like no one is here." Mamoru muttered out, while Ken'ichi went into the kitchen in search of food.

"I guess they went to that Soul Society place again." Ken'ichi called out from the kitchen.

Walking into the living room, Mamoru dropped down on the couch and turned on the television to a show called, "Dragon Ball Kai". After a few minutes of watching, Mamoru's stomach growled. "Oi, Ken'ichi!"

A sound of spraying water and sputtering, "What?"

"You got any money?"

"Yeah, about twelve thousand yen."

"Great, come on. We're going to get some take out; and we're using your money."

"What? My money? Why can't you spend yours?"

"Hey! You still owe me for that poster!" The poster in question, was a very shiny poster; and of course the main attraction of it was Chappy. Needless to say, Rukia squealed at the sight of it while Ichigo scowled and called it disgusting.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Ken'ichi grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen, drying himself with a towel.

Taking a brief look at his soaking wet brother, Mamoru decided against asking why he was so wet. "Well let's go."

The two walked out of the door and briefly before entering a restaurant. Walking in, a worker, who was delivering a plate of soup, noticed them.

"Ah! You two!" He shrieked in fright. "Get away! Get away from me!" The worker immediately began waving a chair at them.

"What -" Dodge a chair. "Did -" Mamoru dropped to the floor as a large piece of meat found it's way into his mouth.

"Go away!" The man then stuff Ken'ichi's head down a large bowl of curry.

A large crowd had began surrounding the man and the Kurosaki brothers as they were being manhandled with food. "What is going on-" The manager of the restaurant questioned as he pushed his way through the crowd and immediately saw a head of orange. "Oh! Is that you, Ichigo?" The manager immediately jumped through the crowd, knocking over the worker in progress, and put Mamoru into a bear-hug who had barely managed to swallow the piece of meat shoved down his throat.

"Mmff!"

Taken aback by the muffled reaction, the manager backed off a bit and asked, "Are you sick, Ichigo?" He asked as he put his hand to Mamoru's forehead. Now that he had backed off, Mamoru could see what the manager looked like. The man had brown hair that reached down to the back of his neck, messy in some places but had been brushed to one side. The man, using his thumb and index finger, widened Mamoru's eye and took a close look at it. "Oh! It's Mamoru-chan!"

"Huh?" Mamoru could only gawk.

"What don't tell me you don't remember me? Asano Keigo!"

"..."

Keigo was immediately downfallen when Mamoru did not recognize him, then he began cursing out the father of the two brothers, "That bastard Ichigo! Never let me see you two in years!"

"..."

"Asano Keigo?" Ken'ichi who had been busy wiping his eyes with his sleeve to get rid of the curry sauce, finally questioned.

"Y-you remember me?" Keigo whispered out slowly before dropping his head and began sobbing. The crowd around them gave Keigo a pitying look and a harsh glare at Ken'ichi and Mamoru

"O-oi! W-why are you cr-crying?" Ken'ichi asked nervously, due to the glares he was receiving.

"YOU REMEMBER ME!" Keigo shouted much to the crowd's, around him, surprise. Throwing his arms around Ken'ichi's shoulder, a fierce hug was given.

His orange haired brother watched and snickered as Ken'ichi squirmed in an attempt to dislodge Keigo.

"Ge-get off!"

"MAKE ME -! OUCH!" Ken'ichi had managed to wrestle his way to his feet and stepped on Keigo's left foot with the base of his heel. "WHY? YOU CRUEL BOY IS AS TERRIBLE AS ICHIGO WAS!"

Finally managing to wring himself out of the arms, Ken'ichi rolled his shoulders, "You deserved it." He said almost nonchalantly.

After a series of brief whining, punching, kicking and bruises, Keigo finally relented and reminisced fondly, "It has been a long time since I've done this kind of thing..."

"..." Ken'ichi kept quiet while the crowd around them backed away in surprise at Keigo being friendly in a strange way with the Kurosaki brothers.

"The last time I did that was when I visited you two, when Mamoru was only three years old!" Keigo said, clasping his hands together, in delight which turned into a sneer, "That bastard Ichigo kicked me out!"

An memory surfaced in Keigo's mind of Ichigo holding a baby bundle closely to his body, digging his left foot into Keigo's face while shouting, "Go away!"

To the Kurosaki brothers however, it was an image of Keigo latching onto the various people living in the Kurosaki house, and Ichigo took a far more violent approach to what Ken'ichi had done earlier. If only they knew how accurate they were.

However based on the way Keigo said Ichigo's name, the people around them thought of something else; a huge over muscular man, a orange Mohawk, scars across his cheek, piercing through his nose. To sum that up, they essentially thought of Ichigo as a Yakuza member. Their imagination ended when a group of thugs pushed their way through the crowd.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The leader shouted out, his bleached hair sticking out in three directions, a chain connecting his cheek to his ear and various piercings were marked on his face. "You!"

The thug grabbed Mamoru by the collar and lifted him. "Uh..."

"Do you remember me, Kurosaki?"

"I think you got the wrong person..."

"How can anyone mistake you! You are the only person with natural orange hair in all of Japan!" At least someone knew the orange hair was normal.

"...Who are you again?"

"Yoko-chin!"

"...Who?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER? YOU BEAT ME SENSELESS NEARLY THREE DECADES AGO!"

"Because I was born less than two decades ago?"

The thought of Kurosaki Ichigo reproducing more versions of him never came to Yoko-chin's mind. However it delighted him in giving him a chance to beat his son into a bloody pulp in retribution, who would draw out his father for their rematch ever since they were so rudely interrupted by Ikumi Unagiya.

"Well then..." Yoko-chin let go of Mamoru's cloth and turned his back, leaving him standing there watching the thug's back. In an instant, Yoko-chin spun around and tried to punch Mamoru across the cheek. The fist was caught swiftly by a hand from Mamoru's right.

"Sorry, but I really want to eat so, I'm going to clean up here. Is that's okay with you, Mamoru?" Ken'ichi said as he kicked Yoko-chin out of the entrance.

"Yoko-chin! Yoko-chin!" The thugs called out.

Mamoru smiled before kicking Ken'ichi's back. "Most beaten down wins!" Mamoru jumped over his hunched over brother.

"That's cheating you bastard!" He shouted as he grabbed the nearest thug and began pummeling him while Mamoru swiftly knocked one out.

Keigo watched nearby smiling to himself as the people around him watch in horror. He stopped smiling when a hand came down on his shoulder, and he looked to his left.

"Is that...?" A shorter man with neatly combed shoulder length hair, wearing a white apron asked.

"Took you a while to get here... Mizuiro."

* * *

><p>xxxXXxxx<p>

* * *

><p><em>Over in Soul Society...<em>

Yawning, Ichigo walked out of the 1st division doors. Walking by some lesser-ranked shinigami, they greeted him and he grunted in return. "Kurosaki!" Ishida called out, and the orange haired man turned around, "What was the meeting about?"

"Nothing big. Just some mission for all of us." said Ichigo, dully.

The expression on Ichigo's face was surprising to Ishida considering they were about to go on a mission. "Kurosaki! How can you say that with such an expression? We are ordered to go on a mission and you didn't even specify a thing about it!" yelled Ishida, frantically.

"I told you! It's nothing big, just some peacekeeping mission we have to do over in Rukongai." he shouted back at the bespectacled raven haired man.

"And how long is this mission suppose to go on for?"

"A few hours!"

"And when do it start?"

"Tomorrow!" For some reason, the questions were beginning to anger Ichigo.

"Would you two just stop arguing?" The two males snapped their necks over to the side and glared at a man with flaming red hair called, Abarai Renji.

Over the years, thanks to actions of the group, they had been given a special position amongst the Gotei 13. While they were not assigned to any squad, the group had special authority, each member equal to that of a vice-captain's use of authority. Even then, the group was just as recognizable as any of the thirteen captains_, _Ichigo and Ishida being considered the most popular, even to the point of gaining a group of fangirls rivaling the size of Byakuya's if put together.. In fact, they were runner-ups to the Shinigami Women's Association's poll of 'Which Male is the hottest?', multiple times. Obviously Byakuya edged them out by a significant margin. Much like the Onmitsukidō, they answered to one person, and one person alone. And that was the Head-Captain, Yamamoto Genryusai Shingekuni. Mostly due to the fact that Ichigo's abilities far exceeded every other Captain's except for the old man. However, their recognition only exceeds so much. Sometimes, Rukia and Renji could be considered apart of their group due to their closeness and the marriage scandal. Which brings us on to the our next topic.

Most citizens of a certain rank, despised the group as much as Rukia was hated on by her comrades and noblemen alike. They were the Nobles. Be it the lesser ranking nobles or all the way to the Four Great Noble houses, almost all of them were jealous or detested them. Only a few could be said to not hate them. And only a handful would openly say they like them. One of them is Ukitake Jushiro.

Orihime is considered a jewel amongst the nobles, as she had the power to reject reality, and cure the most devastating wounds quicker than Unohana can.

_"A valuable power for war... If only that wench was a noble, we could of used that power to our liking." _One noble said at time before Mamoru was born. The noble was nearly skewered by an arrow had Orihime not stopped her husband.

Chad's powers and origin gained much attention, his powers were based on that of a hollow's. The power of a Fullbring. Since his powers closely resembled that of a Hollow's he was frowned upon and villified among the higher ranking citizens just like the other Vizards that had rejoined the Gotei 13.

Ishida's powers as a Quincy, too made him unfavorable among the nobles. Especially the Veterans of the Shinigami-Quincy war and those who lived long enough to remember the war.

And subject to possibly the most harshest ridicule of them all was Ichigo. The idea of a mere _human_, much less a forbidden hybrid from a human and shinigami, who had gained his power through a forbidden shinigami power transfer, being accepted into the ranks of the Gotei 13 after a literal _invasion_ was ludicrous to them. And even worst the Shinigami that gave him powers, a noble, even married and had children, further stretching the rules and tradition laid down by the Central 46 and the Four Noble houses.

Of course, the Noble Houses would of taken action against the pests had it not been for a unanimous decision to protect them by the Gotei 13. Had this happened prior to the original Central 46 being annihilated, Ichigo would of been dealt with on the spot.

The Central 46 for the past 28 years have lost an significant amount of power, in order to rein in the rampant corruption within the Central 46, much of the power was filled by the Gotei 13. Only a small part was left out, something that both the Gotei 13 and Central 46 would have to agree on.

And that is... Assassination.

* * *

><p>xxxXXxxx<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of chop sticks clicking and spoons being shoved into a bowl resounded through the restaurant, followed by the sound of a heavy slurp of noodles. Occasionally the sound of a gulp, and a glass being set down on a wooden table was heard. What might be causing this ruckus you say?<p>

Mamoru ate rapidly as he shoved more and more curry down his mouth, besides him, Ken'ichi was voraciously attacking a large bowl full of Miso soup. Despite Ken'ichi's apparent like over curry, he refused to eat it after he had curry shoved into his face by that unfortunate waiter. Around them, a crowd of spectators watched in awe as the two Kurosaki brothers go through two bowls of curry, three glasses of milk, and a platter of various seafood. In front of them all, Keigo watched in amusement, his arms crossed and smiling.

"More!" Mamoru called out as he finished a bowl of curry and the same waiter that attacked him, sweating profusely, ran around giving them dishes.

Keigo and Mizuiro had generously given Mamoru and Ken'ichi free food, thanks to their actions against the thugs that had come by. However, they still would of given them food, albeit it would of been left-overs.

To Ken'ichi and Mamoru, everything that had happened was no longer mattered, as the free food was a complete bliss. That was until, someone took the initiative to kick Mamoru over and inevitably knock Ken'ichi aside like a piece of domino.

"What are you two brats doing here?" A deep feminine voice shouted out, the woman that had kicked them over was wearing 'Uniagya' hat that had her hair tucked into her hat.

"HUH?" shouted Mamoru, his joy completely shattered by the abrupt attack he received.

"Shut up!" A foot was driven into Mamoru's nose and planted him down on the tiled floor. "Here I am working my ass off to find you, two idiots, and here you are eating like pigs!"

"Wha -" Ken'ichi received the same treatment as he tried to question the assailant.

"Hey there, Ayumi!" Keigo reached out and laid his hand on the woman's shoulder.

She whipped around and knocked his hand off, before shouting "Don't touch me, pedophile!"

_P-pe-pedo PEDOPHILE?_

Being called a pedophile was too much for Keigo, as he shrank backwards and began bawling his eyes out for the second time in a day.

Having dealt with Keigo, Ayumi grabbed the collars of the two brothers. "Now follow me you ingrates!" She began dragging them through the door.

"I refuse!" "No!" They cried out simultaneously, only to get tied up and thrown into a van in a blink of the eye.

* * *

><p>xxxXXxxx<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back to Soul Society<em>

Kneeling still, Ichigo could not help but fidget and think of how much he hated this place.

Oh why did he have to be in the Kuchiki Manor with his stuck up brother in-law?

Noticing his fidgeting, "Stop moving around so much!" whispered Rukia.

Whispering back, "How can I, this sort of thing is just too uncomfortable!"

Did I mention all the other high-ranking members and Ichigo's friends joined in?

"Quit whining, Kurosaki! Do you see us moaning about this?" Ishida whispered quickly.

The whole group had been invited by Byakuya himself to stay in his house until they departed for the mission. Ishida and Orihime were fidgeting as well but not nearly as much as Ichigo is. Chad was sitting still like a brick, but a wave of nervousness could be seen around him by the layer of sweat on his face. Only Rukia could not be so easily seen as uncomfortable; only her friends could see her obvious dislike of this evening. But Ichigo and Byakuya could see the fear that welled behind her eyes and more guarded behavior.

Byakuya gave them a slight glance as a warning, before shifting his eyes around the room. Taking brief looks on every other noble's faces, he quickly deduced that they were all keeping their attention trained on one person: Rukia.

* * *

><p>xxxXXxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Unagiya Shop<p>

Tossing the two brothers onto the wooden floor, the unfortunate Ken'ichi fell on his face while his brother landed on top of his back. With a hiss of pain, Ken'ichi wiggled himself out from under his brother and groaned; before hissing at his Ayumi.

Ayumi glared back before grinning coyly, "Is that anyway to look at your nee-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more Ishida left to introduce, and this is not the last of the OC characters. He'll appear in the next chapter, he will also be the only Ishida to be extremely important to this plot. Besides the previous generation of course! Another, very important one will come in roughly 5-10 chapters, not related to any canon characters, however.<br>**

**Kurosaki Mamoru~18**

**Kurosaki Ken'ichi~16**

**Kurosaki Ayumi~20**

**Ishida Hanako~14**


End file.
